


Take me out

by FinditAgain



Series: Shadowhunter verse ficlets [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hunter's Moon Discord's Scavenger Hunt, M/M, Pining, Training room shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinditAgain/pseuds/FinditAgain
Summary: Jace is so sick of watching Simon Lewis prance around the training room struggling to flirt with his sister.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Shadowhunter verse ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827805
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Take me out

**Author's Note:**

> This is an answer to the following prompt at the Hunter's Moon Discord:
> 
> Person A: "You can't scare me"  
> Person B: grabs Person A's wrist Then why is your heart racing?  
> Person A:.....cause you're kinda cute.  
> Person B: blushes

Jace is so sick of watching Simon Lewis prance around the training room struggling to flirt with his sister.

“What about the ice-skating rink?” Simon asks her, unsuccessfully trying to moderate his voice so only Izzy will hear.

“You are hopeless Simon.”

“What? It’s, you know,” his eyes shift to Jace, likely to try and gage whether he’s paying them any attention. He definitely is, but he doesn’t let Simon know that, “romantic.”

“Yeah, if you’re a fourteen year old girl.” Izzy rolls her eyes at him and makes a shooing motion, gathering her gear from the floor.

“I’ll see you boys later,” she walks out of the room, throwing Jace a meaningful glance as she goes. Simon stares after her, mouth comically open wide.

“It’s never going to work,” he tells the vampire as soon as they’re alone.

Simon _finally_ looks over at Jace. His heart skips a beat when those brown Bambi eyes stare right at him.

“What isn’t?”

“You trying to get Izzy to go on a date with you.”

“I’m not trying to get Iz- wait,” he clears his throat, subtly bouncing from one foot to another, “why wouldn’t she go on a date with me?”

“You’re not her type. Izzy likes guys that are a little more… dangerous than you are.”

“I can be dangerous,” he says, throwing Jace a flat look with narrowed eyes. “I’m a vampire, I could be nibbling on your flesh in a matter of seconds if I really wanted to.”

Though at first he doesn’t mean to, Jace can’t stop himself from tossing his head back and cackling. Simon gives him such an affronted look that he almost feels sorry about it.

This guy, dangerous to anyone outside of a video game? That’ll be the day.

Simon practically prowls closer to him, progressively getting into his space until they are standing about a couple of feet apart, face to face. “Well tough guy. I know for a fact that I can scare _you_.”

Jace snorts, “You don’t scare me.”

“Oh yeah,” in a flash Simon takes hold of his right hand, circling the wrist with his long, nimble fingers.

“Then why can I hear your heart racing whenever we’re alone in here, like it’s going a mile a minute?”

There’s a teasing of his fangs as he draws his face in tighter, expression turned unusually serious. Maybe to someone else it would be intimidating, however, to a Shadowhunter with Jace’s experience having fangs dangerously close to your neck doesn’t even merit a mention at the watercooler.

But when those fangs are Simon’s? Jace really really likes it.

He tilts his head, considering the sheen of sweat that makes Simon’s shirt cling to his chest tightly, and decides that he might as well be honest. “Cause, you look kind of cute in your workout gear.”

“I-oh,” Simon’s eyes widen, that’s clearly not the answer he was expecting. In a very endearing move, he dips his chin, looking as close to blushing as a vampire can. “You look cute in your gear too. And by cute, I mean really freaking amazing.”

Jace hums. “Is that so. Even better than my sister in ice skates?”

He rubs his hand against the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “While I’m sure Izzy can make any outfit work, it isn’t her I want to see in ice skates.”

“So, you weren’t asking her out just now?”

“No, I was asking if she thought you’d like to do that. As a date,” he clears his throat, “with, you know, me.”

“The two of us, alone at a rink in the dark of night. Sounds kind of scary,” he grins, holding on to Simon’s muscle tee and pulling him nearer until their mouths almost touch.

“I’ll protect you,” Simon says with a small smile, before closing the gap between them and bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sleep deprived as I post this.


End file.
